dark_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dale De Luca
Biography Born in Toronto, Ontario sometime in the 60's to Austin De Luca, and a woman named Arelle, who died giving birth to him. Dale always knew he was a witch and was forced to move to Forest Hills by his father when he was 16 to take over to local logging company, they soon came into alot of money and gained alot of power in the town. There he met the Coven and quickly joined. Sometime in Highschool he met Lorely, a young dancer. They fell in love and a year later she got pregnant with Audrey, and a year later, they got married and had Claudia. Dale was excited or his girls. Dale was present in the epic battle with Alistar that killed Claire, Lorely and Mohammed. Dale then had to send Audrey away to a mental hospital because of her illness. Dale then raised Claudia as best he could while working as a construction worker. Season One In Episode Two, Tia sits with Dale in her home, Dale is upset and tells Tia she knows a spell that might help Claudia keep her magical powers and control of her blood lust. Just then, theres a knock on the door, and Dale opens it. Two detectives, Nicky and Leon are standing there and ask her where Claudia is. Dale says she is out at her dad's in Michigan. They tells her they got reports of an attack in a park where there was a woman found dead, and Claudia's name was herd by a neighbor. Dale says they must be mistaken on the girl and they thank her and leave. Dale and Tia walk into the Doyle home and go downstairs to see Claudia in pain. She tells them they need blood, Tanner says he can steal some from the hospital, He leaves, Tia then looks up the crest to help distract Claudia. In Episode Three, Later, Claudia meets Dale at the company banquet hall, Dale tells Claudia he need her to run the Halloween Ball in Forest Hills this year, the paper will be there, and the mayor. He tells her he wants no supernatural stuff going on. At the Ball, Nicky appears on the stage and bites a band member and kills him, Dale is able to get Amelia, Tia, Jonas and a hurt Tanner outside the hall. Afterwards Dale tells Claudia he hates this magic and vampire stuff. Claudia then dumps Logan for his own safety and tells him there is too much going on for her being a vampire and everything. In Episode Four, Tessa ambushes Dale at his office, and Tessa bites him but doesnt kill him, Dale uses a spell that blows up the room, killing them all. Powers and Abilities Witches can tap into the ability of Magic, that allows them to do a wide variety of things such as spells, scrying, speaking to animals and a natural connection to nature and the earth Weaknessess mortal, prone to all attacks, Mental, Physical and Magical. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Witches Category:Non-Live Characters